Prove his words
by beforeiloveyou
Summary: If you don't belong to something, don't even think about it. So Tori decided break all the rules and find out what happened between Beck and Jade. Will it work again? Will it goes right? Jori.


Do you know that Hollywood Arts is pretty big school? You know, I have only five different classes and five cabinets for them. That's all! And the other part of a building is a unknown for me. This is so sad, you know. But I always liked the place where we lunch. This is the brightest place in whole school for me. Yeah, except my friends. Oh, and Beck is so handsome in this morning, as always. And this girl who's kissing him too. Wait, what?!

"Hey, Tor! What's up?" Now that pretty guy is standing in front of me and eating his burrito. What I need to say?!

"Cool, how's you?"

 _And I am sooooooo originally!_

"Nice! This burrito is pretty tasty, I like it!" He sat and took his bag near himself. His eyes were on the food and smile isn't going off of his face.

"Um, Beck?" This isn't going to be good. This isn't. He raised his eyes and stopped eating burrito. My eyes are kinda searching for this girl who was kissing Beck, but she's already long gone.

"Do you know that you kissed that girl?" He first choked and in a rush not to choke, started to quietly laugh. Clearly I have something wrong with the dialogues. Then he smiled at me and started to drink his coffee.

"Just answer the question!"

"Yes! You're totally right, Tori!"

What the hell is going on?! Am I sooo curios? I just want know the truth. He didn't look at me anymore. His hands were just lying on the table, and people started to go back to school. He finally breathed in and looked at me.

"Maybe I'm doing something wrong now but you must stop worrying about me. Yeah, I kissed that girl. I did it many times. And I'm... not selfish, you know. This is fair game. Jade is okay with that." So finally Jade was named there and not correct. Jade okay with Beck kissing other girl? Did I miss something? You know, what Jade-kind is. We all know. That girl would be already in dead or something, maybe she would be buried with that shovel in Jade's car. Or just be killed with scissors, the possible option too. THAT would be happen, not that Jade would be okay with that.

"We have many thing in common." He continued. It's like he isn't sad about it. It's like he finally free. "I love black, she loves black. I love coffee, she loves coffee. I like horrors, she loves horrors. I like AC/DC, and she loves it too. I'm into girls, and she's into girls. So I think we can be friends, more than that just doesn't work..."

"Wait, what?! Jade's... gay?"

 _Calm_

 _Down_

 _Tori_

 _Just find out what the hell is going on here._

"Yeah, you didn't know, did you?" He raised his eyebrow at me. Sometimes the whole my life looks like a big joke. And this is part of it.

"Well, no, I didn't. Are you serious?"

And then followed simple "Just ask her."

"Jade!" I'm running towards her as she turned around and started to go away from me.

"Jade!"

"What!"

I stupidly fell for a minute on the floor just trying not to crash into Jade. She only sighed.

"Someone's funeral, Vega?" She asked curious and at the same time indifferent. I froze for a minute.

"Um, no...?"

"Not interested then." And she started to walk away again. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"What do you want from me!"

"To answer the question!"

"Fine!"

Her eyes were full of cruelness and her lips were soft as heaven. She was so vulnerable all the time, she just doesn't admit it. She's unprotected, uncovered, and scared. I can see that in her eyes. She's so powerless.

"I talk to Beck.." She was calm as peace, his name doesn't tear her down. "And he said that you're into girls, so I didn't believe him." It was so fast , I couldn't focus on my words. They just slipped out.

"Well, my answer is yes, he is right. Anything else , Vega?"

 _To believe Jade is so dangerous._

 _But not to believe her is so cruel._

"Prove it."

 _Yeah, you were always good for creative ideas, Tori!_

Jade doesn't need a right to make people uncomfortable. Or to make them feel proudly. Or scared. So she just leaned in and pressed her lips against mine as they started move.

 _You got to pay, Tori. You have to._

I just closed my eyes and wrapped my hand around her waist. Her lips were so cold as she was. But at the same time as far you're going as warm it's getting. And Jade was like it. Our tongues met and we moaned in sync, she was kissing too well. And suddenly I felt sharp inside myself that took my breath away. And as far i was going as more that sharp was looking like Jade. Her lips are killing me. Her lips are safe for me. Jade is taking me all.

She pulled away first. Her eyes were the same, the whole face was the same. Only the smirk appeared on her lips.

"Proved." She simply said and smiled at me, then grabbed her bag.

"You know that kiss doesn't prove anything?" I said mostly playfully, but we both know that we needed to be serious.

"Yeah, kinda." Then she just raised her eyebrow at me. I got closer then ever and tried to not look at her lips.

"Sleep with me." She choked and laughed before found out that Jade West doesn't laugh. Let's play the game.

 _Oh, it isn't going well._

"Are you drunk, Vega?" It's time to my turn in that game.

"Are you scared, Jade?"

Stop now, Tori. It isn't going anywhere good.

"Am I scared? Never." She only smirked but I could see her fear. As she could see mine. We were standing like that about a minute before one of us moved. She just looked at me and walked away. She just walked away. But stopped near the door.

"I'll be at eight in your house. Try not to fool me." And then the door closed behind her.

I can say only one thing.

I will never ever get into other relationships. Like, ever.


End file.
